


American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom book 3 sea of memories

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: avtwtp [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight (Movies), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait didn't this happen first? this is a flashback book enjoy... T for safty also introducing my friends OC Darkness enjoy family reunites? also crossover with 3 things... winxclub, Danny Phantom and Twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom

Book 3 Sea of Memories

A.n (this is a Winx club, Danny Phantom and Twilight crossover at least for this book and were going back to book 1)

Hey, everyone … yes I know it's been awhile since book 2 but

Im sure you've waited shorter than book 2 well anyway here's the prologue to Book 3

Which is A… Flashback story kind of thing since I did a plot hole but don't worry I will clear it up here… again so sorry (hides behind Danny)

Danny- did you mention... The… incident?

Me- No

Danny- good did it happen already?

Me- yes the incident happened

Danny- (gulp)

Me- (laughs evilly)

Danny - meep, is it before blooms birth parents return?

Me – yes Danny it is

Danny – ok how about before I meet D…. (Covers his mouth)

Me- im just gonna start it now before you blab anything! Are you gonna keep quiet?

Danny- (nods)

Me- okay… (Takes my hand away) let's start.

Prologue

Bloom's POV

It's been a week since Danny and Sam's Graduation. I can't believe there going to get married... Sky still gives me the shy butterflies. I don't know why, I've known him for so long, and I'm still extremely nervous around him.

Really? I am why? I have no clue. I know everything about him. From fears, to Dreams, to secrets that only I would know not Diaspro, Ugh, I hate her. She'll be back though… and I'll be ready. So yeah sometimes I still feel like his parent's still hate me. I mean… I am a Princess... just well not officially. Since I still can't be a full-fledged fairy due to the must save someone from your world. Thing. Which for me is impossible. I was heading to my newfound cousin Danny's home. Fenton Works to be exact.

When I decided to take a short cut through an alleyway. To me it wasn't a big deal you get in you get out. Unfortunately that wasn't what exactly happened.

As I was walking down the Alley way I noticed something… odd. A young girl maybe about fifthteen. I quickly went Winx and quickly used my fairy dust on her to wake her. I waited as I landed close by her waiting for her to wake. After about an hour she began to stir. I backed up quickly, not wanting to scare her.

She looked quickly and when she noticed me she quickly got in a defensive position. 'I won't hurt you… I'm Bloom.' I said trying to sound friendly. 'I'm Darkness…' she said as she curled in her knees still a little scared. Please to meet you.' I said. 'You to.' she said a bit scared and looking around as if expecting someone to come and hurt her. She shrugged. Maybe we could be friends? If she'll let me. I mean I was a little scared. She seemed so different. Scary…even.

She had an Emo haircut with some of her bangs covering her left eye, her hair was brown except for the hair covering her left eye. Which was black. She had brown eyes and a black and brown crop top. Along with black things on her, wrists that looked like wrist bands.

'Are you sure you're okay?' I asked she seemed hurt. 'Yeah,' she said. Well I'm going to my cousin's house, why don't you come with me?' she seemed really scared.

'Come on. I said I won't hurt you remember?' I said as I held out my hand. She took my hand and we headed towards my cousins home.

'Why are you being so nice to me? You barley know Me.' she said… clearly confused. But still following close behind. 'That's true. But maybe we could be friends no harm in that right?' I asked as I shrugged. 'I guess not.' she said as she also shrugged.

'So where does your cousin live?' she asked. 'Just down this street.' I said as I walked down the block and stopped directly at Fenton Works, 'Here we are.' I said as I gently knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to answer.

Hey? Maybe we'll end up being great friends someday? I thought as we waited at the door.

A.n

Hey everyone,

How was that for a prologue? Book 3 wow yay

Dpl2


	2. ch 1

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom  
Book 3 Sea of Memories  
ch.1  
Danny’s POV

Danny will you get that.’ yelled mom as the doorbell rang. ‘Sure Mom.’ I said as I headed to the front door to answer it. ‘Danny!’ Bloom yelled as she hugged me, when she realized who answered.

‘Bloom?!’ I said a bit surprised. ‘What a surprise.’ I said as I returned her hug ‘Yeah…. can we come in?’ I turned toward her friend. To be honest I didn’t even notice she was here. That is until I saw her.

‘Hi… I’m Dan…Dan… Daniel Fenton.’ She laughed a bit... I hope not at me. She seemed so… mysterious hopefully I’ll get to know her better. As a friend. I mean I am an engaged man.  
She took my hand and shook it. ‘I’m Darkness, nice to meet you.’ she said shyly. ‘You to.’ I said as I led them inside. ‘Are you guys thirsty?’ I asked them as I headed into the kitchen.

‘Water.’ said Bloom. ‘Sure Cuz.’ I said as I headed to the fridge. Still listening to the conversation. ‘You sure you’re not hungry?’ asked Bloom as she talked to the mysterious girl. She was quiet, but her stomach answered her question. ‘Okay that’s two sandwiches and two cokes then.’ I said as I started getting the food. ‘Thanks Cuz.’ said Bloom as she grabbed the cokes from me. ‘No. problem, I’ll go get the sandwiches.’ I said as I headed into the kitchen.

Mom was just heading up from the lab, when I was fixing up the food. ‘Hi. Sweetie who was at the door? She asked as she put down her hood from being in the lab for some time. She had soot and oil all over her face.  
‘Cousin Bloom and her friend.’ I said making myself a sandwich. ‘Oh, well that’s good she came. I just wish my sister Miriam was there.’ she said clearly upset. ‘She couldn’t come anyway.. She’s lost with my father somewhere… at least that’s what I believe…. sometimes… I just don’t know what to believe anymore.’ she said clearly upset. I hugged her as she hugged me.

She ended up telling us the whole story. Even her friend listened intently. Mom even teared up a bit mourning the sister she once knew but disappeared once she was married. Did Mom forget about her because to be honest… growing up the only relative I knew from mom and Dad was Aunt Alisha. Dad doesn’t really talk about his… seventeen years of my life and nothing. It turns out that Aunt Miriam and uncle Oritel were special… like me.

Well not exactly like me. Just special. Aunt Miriam was a fairy and uncle Oritel was ordinary but just that special kind. He was king of a magical planet you know. ‘My cousin Daphne Bloom’s big sister was the first born. She was a nymph.

She saved Bloom when three witches attacked their kingdom. Wow, that’s what you call a nightmare. Once Bloom found out more about her birth parents. To this day, she believes that one day, she will see them again.

And I believe it to. For now she has the family that holds some part of her mother. I just hope it’s enough... For now. ‘Nice place.’ Said her friend. ‘Thanks it may not be a normal home. But it is for me.’ I said a tad nervous. ‘Pretty cool if you ask ME.’ She said. Wow she’s pretty amazing. Bloom was pretty upset about her birth family. Hey so would I, if I didn’t know mine. I can’t imagine how she feels. She told us about her five best friends. Stella, who she met first in the woods of Gardenia. Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. They seemed like good friends. Well from the stories. She’s told. I haven’t exactly met her, or the other girls.

But I know I will… someday, she seemed really happy, when she talked about her friends, she told us about her first two years at Alfea. Her new friend listened as well. That Darkar guy seemed pretty bad. Those witches too. Hearing my cousin’s stories about her experiences at Alfea made me realize that I wasn’t the only hero in this family. Jake protected his world and the magical dimension. Bloom protected her school and her part of the magical dimension.

I mean it’s not all of it. Just her school and some parts of Magix. But to me she’s pretty brave. She was nineteen the same age as my sister. I learned at the reunion that Bloom was born December tenth. I’m not sure of the year. Anyway her friend seemed nice. And yet there was something about her that I just couldn’t get over.  
I want to get to know her better. God why am I thirsty? I went to the kitchen to get some water.  
It didn’t help.

Carlisle’s POV

I’ve been watching Danny. He still doesn’t seem to know of his new status. I hope Edward isn’t to irritable.

Tucker’s POV  
I was thinking about it a lot and after talking to Danny, Sam and my fiancé Valerie I decided to run for President of the United States. I’m already in the running. Just don’t know the small details.

Danny’s POV   
Tucker called he’s running for President. Wow my best friend the President now that would be exciting.

(Flashback)  
Jane let me take control again. I'm not quite sure why? I decided to use this time she’s allowing me to wash up. This is a human thing you know… and human plus Vampire equals chaos. Not the best thing. I managed to find the bathroom. Which is probably where the humans that work the front desk goes. I head inside. There’s just a toilet and sink so I lock the door. After I go to the bathroom. I wash my hands. I glance at myself in the mirror. It’s pretty crazy, I can’t believe Vampires are real… I wonder what other creatures this world has to offer.

After being in the bathroom a bit. I realized something. I skipped my period. At least… I think I did? I’m sure of it. I quickly left the bathroom. Should I take a test? I just don’t know what to do. Maybe I should leave Volterra? I don't know… I went out of the bathroom and down the hall to Jane’s room.

Danny’s POV  
(Back to current flashback)  
‘It’s alright dear you’ll find them.’ said Mom as she handed Bloom the tissues.  
Her Mother was my mother’s sister after all. ‘Thank you.’ said Bloom as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose roughly. I came back to the living room and placed the tray of sandwiches on the coffee table. I gently hugged her hoping it would help… in a way. She seemed to calm down. ‘Thanks I really needed that.’ said Bloom.  
Then suddenly her new friend got up and hugged her tightly. I knew then that she really cared for Bloom, Which made me smile.

Bloom’s POV   
She hugged me. She just met me. And she hugged me.  
Maybe she can tell that I’m a nice person and that we can grow as friends.  
And maybe I can just get use to the family I have and not dwell on what I don’t…

A.n   
There you go yay more to come  
DPL2


	3. ch 2

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom  
Book 3 Sea of Memories  
ch. 2  
Danny’s POV

I’m really happy that Bloom came to visit. She really needs her family right now. I placed the Sandwiches on the Coffee table, as Bloom continued with her story. I listened as I tidied up around it before sitting next to my mother. ‘You'll find them I'm sure of It.’ said Mom to Bloom as she patted her hand with her own.   
‘Thanks Aunt Maddie, I know everything will be fine, and I'll get through everything now that my family will always be around.’ she said as she hugged my mom tightly. Family is more than blood… it was faith…. trust… honesty... It sort of reminded me of relationships... I thought about Sam and I…. How we'll be once we were married. Careers… home… family.. That’s every engaged couples dream. And I intend to live every second of it. Sam and I will live happily content in our home I know we will... I’m almost done buying it. It will be a perfect place to raise a family. 

Don’t you think? ‘Thanks for the coffee Danny I really appreciate it.’ Said Bloom as she took a sip of her cup. ‘Yes dear, it’s absolutely wonderful.’ said Mom as she took a sip as well. ‘Glad you like it I mean I gotta learn sometime… since I will be making coffee for Sam too… In the future.’ ‘It’s very good.’ said Bloom.

‘Thanks.’ I said as I took a sip myself. ‘You weren't lying. I surprised myself.’ I said as I continued to drink it myself. ‘So Aunt Maddie says you're engaged…. congratulations.’ ‘Thanks I couldn't be happier.’ I said as I took another sip of my coffee. ‘I wish you the best.’ she said happily. ‘Thanks… again.’ I said as she took a sip herself. She was so nice. I couldn't picture anyone who wanted to hurt her.  
Especially since she told us all those stories. I mean I guess it applies to me too I guess…  
I took another sip of coffee. What will my future bring? And why can't I quench this thirst! I thought as I listened quietly to their conversation. I’m happy Bloom has such great friends to help her in her tough times. Now she has us…. her family. We're not going anywhere. 

Darkness’s POV

People were being so nice to me… why? They barely know me. On the other hand... Bloom’s cousin is really…. cute… wait is he? Oh God he is… the boy I raped that Day in the alley… does he recognize me? Oh... My... Please don’t. ‘Hey…. I'm Danny.’ he said as he shook my hand.   
‘Darkness….’ I say as I shook his back slowly. ‘That’s a nice name.’ he said. ‘Thanks… I like yours too.’ I said. ‘Thanks....’ he said nervously. It turned to a….. Awkward silence I just didn't know what to say. Stupid me. 

I like him and I ruined his first time. But he’s just so good looking. Those baby blue eyes….. And that jet black hair… he was very attractive. ‘How old are you?’ I asked as I inched closer. 

‘Seventeen.’ he said he took a sip of his coffee. ‘I’m fifteen.’ I said a bit shy. ‘Cool... so you're engaged…’ Oh man did that sound disappointing? Like I’m upset about it…. ‘Yeah to my fiancé she is my friend.’ I played with my hands. I didn't know him that well.. To pry into his life. I mean you can only have one spouse and he… was taken. Who could love a girl like me anyway? I wouldn’t have kids if it wasn't for the incident after Danny’s graduation…. I wouldn’t have any… Well I mean it was Jane’s decision… not mine.

But what’s done is done. I hope my boys are okay. After the incident with Danny. I was blessed…. well.... with four boys. Damius, Shadow, Caius (not Cai us it's pronounced kayus) and James. My boys he'll never meet them. I wouldn't want him to bare it. Especially since he has a great future ahead of him. I know I'm stupid. … Don’t have to tell me twice. 

Danny’s POV  
So I talked to Tucker about liking Darkness too, and he agreed to pass a law. It was now legal to date and or marry two people. Well… in Amity park at least. I just hope Sam’s Okay with it.   
She’s pretty opened minded I’m sure she will be.

Darkness’s POV  
I recently heard a law... That you can be with more than one person… Maybe I can be with him after all... I mean if he lets me. Like that would ever happen… I sighed as I looked at Danny. He was talking to his mother. I couldn't help but stare.   
‘I should head back to Alfea..’ she said as she quickly kissed everyone goodbye. ‘Darkness you need a lift somewhere?’ she asked me. ‘Um…no I'm not too far.’ I said nervously. ‘Okay.’ she said as she gave me her number. ‘Thanks.’ I said as she quickly left. I started to leave to. ’Youre leaving?’ asked Danny.

I couldn't breathe suddenly… ‘Uh... Yeah....’ I said as I started to back away. ‘Oh.. Well see you around then.’ he said as I walked out of the house and down the steps of his porch. ‘Okay.’ I said softly. I quickly ran down the block as fast as I could. What was I doing? I sighed deeply as I headed back to Voulterra. He will be married soon enough…   
Like I care. I sighed I totally care.

A,n  
There you go I think this part of the story is done all the holes are filled more to come   
Read on!  
DPL2


End file.
